


A Turn Of Luck (Traducción)

by TomatoChocoretto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Omega Derek, Sweet Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoChocoretto/pseuds/TomatoChocoretto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale estaba cerca de ser subastado al mejor postor cuando un hombre pálido y de lunares lo saca de allí. Aparentemente los oficiales estaban allí para detener el tráfico ilegal de omegas, como si Derek contara con esa suerte.</p>
<p>—Traducción realizada con el permiso de AlexTheShipper—</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Turn Of Luck (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Turn Of Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855596) by [AlexTheShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper). 



> Nota de la traductora;
> 
> Gracias a AlexTheShipper por permitirme traducirlo ♥
> 
> Como siempre; No está traducido a lo literal para que la narrativa concuerde con el formato en español, y tiene pequeños cambios que no interfieren en la trama.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Derek no es un hombre de suerte. Siempre está en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Por esa razón él fue castigado cuando Paige se escapó. Por eso fue capturado por los Argent en primer lugar. La suerte de Derek está podrida, sencillamente.

Sin embargo, la mala suerte de Derek no explicaría a aquel hombre delgado con lunares que se encontraba en ese momento allí, llevándolo lejos de la subasta, solo con otros cuantos omegas. Le habría preguntado qué estaba pasando de no ser porque estaba completamente amordazado. Para ser honesto, probablemente no habría preguntado de todas formas, pues aquel hombre olía como un alfa.

—Hoy el primer omega para subastar es Derek Hale —anunció una voz en algún lugar a sus espaldas, haciendo que Derek se tensara.

El hombre lo mantuvo caminado lejos de la voz.

—Los omegas están seguros, la operación está en marcha —susurró el hombre.

Derek no se giró, pero pudo escuchar el sonido de las puertas que se abrían detrás de él. El hombre pálido siguió caminando.

—¡Nadie se mueva! —gritó una voz desconocida.

El hombre lo llevó hacia afuera, luego de abrir las puertas traseras de una van y sonrió.

—Hola, soy Stiles —dijo. Los pocos omegas agacharon su cabeza en señal de respeto—. Bien, ahora voy a quitarles las cadenas a todos ustedes usando esto —les mostró unas pinzas de cortar de metal —. Por favor no me lastimen —no dijo nada más, simplemente comenzó a remover sus ataduras, primero las mordazas, luego las cadenas.

—Hola —murmuró Erica con los labios agrietados. Inmediatamente se preparó para recibir un golpe, golpe que Derek también pensaba que le iban a dar. En su lugar, Stiles se ilumina.

—Hola, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta, yendo a desatar a Isaac. Los tres le enviaron una mirada de desconcierto.

—Soy Erica —contestó titubeando—. ¿Eso te complace?

Stiles miró hacia arriba en ese momento, ceñudo y Derek se encogió.

—Erica, lo que a mí me complazca no importa —dijo con los latidos de su corazón estables.

Derek hizo su cabeza a un lado, tratando de descifrar porqué aquel alfa pensaba que su opinión no era importante.

—Lo que los complazca a ustedes es la parte importante.

Erika asintió, aún confundida, pero sentándose otra vez en la silla. Isaac se liberó de las últimas cadenas.

—Soy Isaac —soltó sin ser preguntado, y Derek hizo una mueca, esperando por algún tipo de castigo por el atrevimiento.

—Hey Isaac. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Stiles, y ambos se relajaron.

Stiles se giró hacia Derek y comenzó a quitarle las ataduras. Las pinzas de acero estaban fuera de su mejilla. Su mordaza fue cortada, y Stiles la tomó para removerla, sus manos rozando la mejilla de Derek. Ambos se tensaron, las pinzas de cortar cayeron al suelo.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Derek.

Stiles sacudió la mano y se forzó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Isaac, me podrías hacer un favor y terminar de cortarle sus cadenas? —preguntó Stiles, señalando a Derek.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Isaac, agarrando las pinzas del suelo con cautela. Erica gimió.

—Acaban de reconocerse, grandísimo idiota. Son compañeros —siseó Erica, frotándose las manos para devolver la circulación.

Derek se tensó completamente.

—¿Podrás ser? Digo, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre? —preguntó Stiles con su voz gentil—. No tienes por qué... yo solo… —se calló, haciéndole gestos a Derek con las manos.

—Derek —tosió—. Mi nombre es Derek.

Stiles asiente, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias —Stiles suspira extendiéndole la mano a Derek antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, y retirar su mano hasta posarla en su propio regazo. Derek trató de no encogerse por su expresión de agobio. Isaac le cortó las cadenas de los puños y Derek sobó sus muñecas.

—De nada, señor —suspiró Derek, reconociendo que por las reglas de los Compañeros, hacían a Stiles su nuevo dueño. Su suerte estaba podrida, en el momento que había logrado ser libre eso había pasado.

Stiles se encogió ante el uso del título.

—No tienes por qué llamarme señor. Puedes hacerlo, solamente si eso quieres —balbuceó Stiles —. Pero no tienes que hacerlo. No tienes que hacer nada. Allí hay un albergue que te puede ayudar a levantarte por tus propios medios. O puedes venir conmigo. Tengo una habitación de huéspedes —siguió balbuceando, sin poder detener la corriente de palabras nerviosas que salían de su boca.

—¿Habitación de huéspedes? —preguntó Derek. Pensaba que Stiles le iba a ordenar el quedarse en la misma habitación.

—Está al lado de la mía —explicó Stiles y Derek alzó una ceja en su dirección—. Tiene seguro, y todo —Derek solo miraba fijamente al extraño alfa que se notaba inquieto y nervioso frente a él—. Será tuya si la quieres —Derek dio un paso hacia Stiles, y el chico lo miró esperanzado. Derek no estaba seguro de que pudiera decir no.

—Está bien —Derek suspiró, sintiéndose como perdido. Erica y Isaak los miraron boquiabiertos.

—¿De verdad te vas a quedar con él? —susurró Isaac, más fuerte de lo necesario. Stiles pretendió no haberlo escuchado.

—Él dijo que puedo tener mi propia habitación —se defendió Derek. Sabía que había sido una mala elección. Erica y Isaac alzaron una ceja. Él baja las suyas, y ellos asienten.

—Erica, Isaac, ustedes se quedarán en el albergue —dijo Stiles, sacándolos de su conversación silenciosa—. Hasta que puedan conseguirse un hogar propio, o hasta que consigamos un familiar suyo.

Derek se queja, y Stiles instintivamente le tiende la mano para intentar tranquilizarlo.

—¡Bilinski! —llamó el entrenador tirando de la puerta abierta—. ¿Qué carajos pasa con las feromonas aquí adentro?

Stiles gime, mientras se frota el puente de la nariz.

—Me he unido —se queja, sus mejillas brillando de color rojo. Derek suelta un gemido quejumbroso que se queda atorado en su garganta—. Hey, no. No estoy en desacuerdo con ello, te lo prometo —asegura Stiles, el entrenador gime.

—Llévalo a casa, yo me encargo de estos dos —dijo, sacando a Stiles de la van. Derek se encogió en su lugar.

—Derek, ¿quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó Stiles con voz gentil. Derek vuelve a quejarse por lo bajo.

—¿Puedo despedirme de mis amigos? —preguntó.

Stiles asintió rápidamente.

—Claro —le aseguró Stiles, Finstock moviendo el pie de manera impaciente —. Los visitaremos también.

Derek atrajo a Isaac en un abraso.

—Estarán bien, ¿vale? —dijo, mirándolos a ambos.

Erica fue la primera en asentir.

—Lo estaremos. Ven a visitarnos jefe —dijo Isaac, palmeando de manera rara su espalda.

Derek asintió, para luego seguir a Stiles hasta su auto.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Stiles.

Derek asintió.

—Estoy bien —su voz era brusca, y Stiles supo que estaba mintiendo.

—Vale, nos dirigiremos a casa directamente, ¿está bien para ti? Bueno, mi casa, pero puede ser tuya también —ofreció Stiles, luciendo nervioso —. Podemos salir mañana y comprarte más ropa, y luego podemos ir a visitar a Erica y Isaak, ¿está bien?

Derek asintió.

—Sí —Derek siguió al hombre hacia un pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones.

—Bien —balbució Stiles —. Esta es mi habitación y esta es la habitación de invitados —dijo, señalando cada puerta—. Ese es el baño, que también tiene cerradura. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo dime —dirigió a Derek por el pequeño pasillo—. Esta es la cocina y la sala. Esto es prácticamente todo. Sé que es muy pequeño-

—Es perfecto Stiles —Derek se encoge inmediatamente—. Lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpirlo, señor.

Stiles se debate en cómo confortar a Derek y hacerle saber que está a salvo.

—Está bien Derek —dice Stiles, dando un paso hacia atrás con las manos en alto —. Yo hablo mucho. Como, demasiado. Siéntete libre para callarme si te estoy molestando.

Derek le mandó una mirada escéptica.

—Los siento. Estoy ligeramente… —Derek hizo gestos con su mano para mostrar su punto.

—Sí, está bien —aseguró Stiles—. Probablemente no soy bueno en esto —se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello —. Quiero ser bueno en esto, quiero hacerte sentir seguro.

Stiles prácticamente ronroneó cuando Derek le agarró su mano. El celular que estaba guardado en su bolcillo los interrumpió.

—Deberías contestar —murmuró Derek retrocediendo, la expresión de Stiles decayó.

—¿Qué? —demandó cuando tuvo el aparato al lado de la oreja. Derek se mantuvo cerca tratando de calmarlo.

—Kate escapó —dijo Scott, su voz fuerte y clara.

Derek se puso rígido a su lado.

—Ella vendrá. Por mi —susurró Derek.

Stiles dejó caer el teléfono en el sofá, para así prestarle atención a Derek.

—No dejaré que ella te tenga —le aseguró, yendo a agarrar el cinturón de su uniforme.

Derek gimoteó.

—Hey, Der, mírame —Stiles invadió su espacio personal, y Derek se debate entre rehuir del contacto o dejar que el alfa lo protegiera—. Soy un policía, es mi deber protegerte. Y también tu compañero. Eso hace que me tome mi responsabilidad de manera doble. No voy a dejar que ella te haga daño —en sus ojos hay un brillo de determinación.

Derek asiente.

—Gracias Stiles —dice en un susurro.

Stiles solamente le sonríe.

—Trata de descansar un poco, ¿vale? Yo estaré vigilando —le aseguró Stiles.

Derek sonrió, y le apretó la mano de manera gentil antes de encaminarse a la habitación. Stiles se sentó en la sala, arma en mano, jugando tranquilamente en su teléfono. Hasta que escuchó cómo la ventara era abierta.

**○ •** **○**

—Hola cariño —la voz de Kate lo despertó, empalagosamente dulce.

—¿Kate? —murmuró, ya despierto. Sabía que ella podía, y lo iba a lastimar —. ¿Estás aquí para salvarme?

Ella cubrió su shock con rapidez, mientras Derek escuchaba el ruido de como Stiles estaba en camino.

—Claro —le sonrió, y Derek contuvo un escalofrío.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo, forzando lágrimas—. Ese policía se llevó lejos a Isaac y a Erica. Me hizo venir aquí.

Ella lo tomó del brazo.

—No te preocupes omega, estoy aquí para mantenerte a salvo —gruñó ella.

Derek podía oír como Stiles justamente estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Me haré cargo de él —ella sacó un arma de su cintura mientras comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Solo corramos —dijo Derek agarrándola del brazo.

Ella se giró hacia él, justamente cuando la puerta era abierta, la rabia surcando sus facciones.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, omega —con su arma le cruzó la cara, para luego sentir como el arma de Stiles le presionaba el cráneo.

—Suelta el arma, Kate —gruñó Stiles, con sus ojos de alfa brillando en rojo.

Derek soltó un quejido por lo bajo y dio un paso hacia atrás, antes de caer sobre sus rodillas.

—Lo estás asustando —le reprendió Kate, con el arma aún en su mano.

Los labios de Stiles se curvaron hacia arriba en medio de un gruñido.

—Baja el arma —volvió a gruñir.

Ella apuntó a Derek y Stiles golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza con la culata de la pistola, observó como ella calló al suelo.

—Derek, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —contestó Derek—. Solo, por favor, deshagámonos de ella —señaló el cuerpo con angustia.

—Yo llamaré —dijo Stiles mientras esposaba a Kate a la cama, para luego escoltar suavemente a Derek fuera de la habitación—. Puedes dormir en mi cuarto esta noche —le dijo—. Sé que probablemente huele a mí, pero si eso no te importa, puedes quedártelo. Usaré el sofá cuando tengamos a Kate lejos de aquí.

Derek lloriqueó.

—Te prometo que no dejaré que ella te haga daño.

—Está bien —dijo Derek, arrastrando sus pies fuera de la habitación.

Stiles se frotó los ojos antes de ir a mantener vigilada a Kate.

—Scott —habla Stiles al teléfono, su arma devuelta en su cintura.

—¿Qué? —demandó Scott —. ¿Por qué me colgaste hace rato? ¿Y qué carajos? Finstock dijo que conociste a tu compañero.

Stiles bufó.

—Sí, y Kate vino por él —le contestó pateando a la recién nombrada.

—¿Kate Argent estuvo en tu departamento? —la voz de Scott sonó impresionada al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, de echo sigue aquí, ¿podría venir alguien a recogerla? —preguntó—. La noquee, así que ella probablemente deba ir al hospital. Por favor, envía a tres personas para escoltarla —prácticamente podía ver a Scott asintiendo tras sus palabras.

—Lo siento, entendido —dijo Scott tras un momento de silencio.

Stiles colgó.

—Es un buen actor —comenzó a hablarle al cuerpo desmayado—. Logró convencerte de que quería ser rescatado —Stiles suspira—. A lo mejor lo desea, a lo mejor él desea ir al centro de ayuda. No puedo culparlo. No soy un buen alfa. No soy tan fuerte como los alfas suelen serlo. Derek merece lo mejor—volvió a suspirar.

Kate le escupió sangre en el zapato.

—Derek no merece nada. Es un perro, una mascota. Admito que una muy linda, pero sigue siendo una mascota —frunció el ceño.

Stiles rodó los ojos.

—Y tú eres un monstruo —le siseó—. Derek merece lo que sea que él quiera después de lo que le has hecho —gruñó—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a una persona Kate? —estaba luchando con las ganas de golpearla.

—Él no es una persona —rebatió—. Es un omega.

Stiles gruñó por lo bajo. La única cosa que lo salvó de dispararle con su arma fueron los golpes en su puerta.

—¡Stiles! ¡Soy yo! —gritó Scott.

Stiles rodó los ojos mientras le abría la puerta.

—Solo sácala de aquí —refunfuñó.

La cabeza de Derek se asomó por la puerta de la habitación de Stiles.

—¿Ese es él? Buen trabajo Stiles, ya lo tienes en tu cama —se burló Scott.

Derek enrojeció y Stiles resistió la urgencia de golpearlo.

—Hombre, eres un idiota —le gruñó.

Kate le sonrió de forma empalagosa.

—Hola guapo, ¿estás aquí para llevarme? —le gruñó un ojo.

Allison apareció detrás de él.

—No. Esa voy a ser yo —dijo con la voz más fría que Stiles hubiera escuchado provenir de ella.

—Mi propia sobrina. Chocante —Kate rodó los ojos, y le permitió que Allison la escoltara hacia la puerta.

Stiles mantuvo su pistola lista para cualquier cosa que sucediese hasta que ella estuvo dentro del auto.

—Debería de haberle disparado —gruñó.

Scott le palmeó el hombro y se subió al auto. Stiles volvió a entrar al departamento.

—¿Alfa? —Derek seguía en la sala.

Stiles lo mira parpadeando medio dormido.

—Me sentiré seguro si compartimos la cama. Siempre y cuando no te importe —se mueve de manera nerviosa, claramente inseguro de sí mismo.

—No me importaría quedarme cerca de ti, Derek —le dice Stiles, extendiendo su mano hacia el omega.

—Vale —contesta Derek, agarrando de manera tentativa la mano de Stiles.

—Gracias —susurra Stiles, llevando a Derek hasta su habitación—. Vamos, es tiempo de ir a la cama.

Derek frunció el ceño levemente, acomodándose en el lado de la cama al que Stiles le señalaba.

—Buenas noches, señor —murmuró Derek, tensándose cuando recordó que Stiles le había pedido que no le llamara señor.

—Buenas noches Derek —le sonrió de forma cálida—. Y sigues sin tener que llamarme señor —murmuró con la cabeza pegada en su almohada. Solo le tomo un momento al alfa el caer completamente dormido.

**○ •** **○**

Derek se despertó con Stiles prácticamente sobre él, y tenía demasiadas ganas de orinar. Entró en pánico, pues no estaba seguro de lo que quería Stiles que él hiciera, o si tan siquiera le era permitido abandonar la cama.

—Alfa —se quejó, tratando de sonar arrepentido.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de golpe, y se tira hacia atrás casi al punto de caer de la cama. Derek le toma de su muñeca y luego lo deja libre.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—Hey, está bien —Stiles le asegura.

Derek asiente.

—¿Baño? —susurra—. Por favor.

—Por supuesto Derek —Stiles le apunta hacia donde—. No tienes que preguntar.

Derek quiere quedarse y preguntar sobre esa idea absurda, pero necesita orinar. Salta de la cama y va hacia el baño. Al salir encuentra a Stiles en bóxer haciendo panqueques.

—Hey Der —masculla Stiles y Derek se tensa.

—Hola —murmura, observando la espátula.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Stiles. Derek asiente, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro—. Perdón por anoche treparme encima de ti —encoge los hombros.

—Está bien —aseguró Derek, perdido en sus pensamientos—. Tú, tú eres extraño —caminó hacia dentro de la cocina.

—Me dicen eso mucho —Stiles volvió a encogerse de hombros— ¿Quieres chispas de chocolate en tus panqueques, blueberries, o algo?

La mandíbula de Derek se abrió.

—¿Tienes bananas? Mamá las usaba para hacerme panqueques de banana y chispas de chocolate —dijo.

Stiles asintió.

—Sí. Puedo hacer eso —Stiles agarra una banana—. Todo lo que quieras Der.

Derek le gruñó.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¡No puedes solo darme todo lo que quiero! —le volvió a gruñir.

—Lo sé, pero te daré todo lo física y monetariamente que sea capaz de darte —Stiles encuentra sus ojos y Derek sacude su cabeza.

—No, eso no tiene sentido —masculla mirando al extraño alfa, su voz suena casi acusadora.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Stiles, manteniendo su atención en los panqueques.

—No me debes nada. No te estoy dando nada. ¿Por qué deberías ayudarme? —la voz de Derek sonaba calmada.

—Eren mi compañero. Haría todo por ti —Stiles se giró para mirarlo —. Aun si no lo fueras. Derek, te mereces cosas buenas, eres una buena persona.

—Soy un omega, no una persona —Derek escupió la palabra como si se tratase de una maldición.

—Igual que mi madre, Der —Stiles desliza varios panqueques de chocolate y banana en un plato y luego se lo da a Derek —. Para ti.

Derek lo mira con recelo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —se quejó.

Stiles se sentó cerca de él.

—Quiero conocerte —le sonrió cálidamente—. Quiero protegerte.

Derek se ruborizó.

—Más bien lo que quiero es estar a tu alrededor.

Stiles le sonrió y Derek logra tocar su cara a través de la mesa.

—Vale —Derek sonríe—. Pero yo lavo los platos.

Stiles asiente.

—Puedo vivir con eso —Stiles le vuelve a sonreír y Derek se vuelve a ruborizar.

—Bien —murmura Derek, empujando otro panqueque dentro de su boca. Sabe que tiene permitido alejarse, en lugar de ello se mueve más cerca, presionando su nariz en el cuello de Stiles.

—Perfecto —suspira Stiles entre sus cabellos —Podemos ir a comprar ropa más tarde.

Derek gruñe.

—¿Tengo que ir?

—No —Stiles suelta sin pensar—. Puedo conseguirte algunas sudaderas, y camisetas.

Derek asiente esperanzado, y Stiles apenas se contiene de darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Voy a hacer eso entonces.

Derek resopla y pone a Stiles dentro de un abrazo.

—Gracias —le susurra.

Stiles le asiente, regalándole una sonrisa tan grande como el sol.

—Ahora ve y consígueme algunas ropas —Derek le empuja del hombro de forma juguetona, para luego frisarse, el miedo presente en sus ojos.

—¡Sí señor! —lo saludó Stiles también de manera juguetona, antes de marchar hacia la puerta —Estaré aquí en aproximadamente una hora. Cuídate.

Derek asintió de manera seria y la puerta se cerró detrás del alfa, su alfa.

Derek deambuló por el apartamento sin rumbo por unos momentos, enderezando los cojines de sofá, recordó la ropa sucia que había esparcida por la habitación de Stiles, y se preguntó si a Stiles le importaría que él las lavara. Al parecer no es como si le importara, pero no le gustaría que Derek hiciera los quehaceres. Acaba poniendo la ropa en la sesta, pero no se atreve a hacer la lavandería.

—¡Derek! —Stiles lo llama desde la puerta. Mira a su alrededor, mordisqueando su labio de forma nerviosa—. Tío, ¿dónde estás?

Derek frunce el ceño ante la palabra tío.

—Aquí Stiles —le responde.

Unos segundos después Stiles está corriendo dentro de la habitación.

—¿Recogiste? —preguntó, sonriéndole de forma gentil al omega.

—Sí, ¿está bien eso? —preguntó, tratando de no parecer afectado.

—Siempre y cuando no te sientas obligado a hacerlo, sí. Ahora ven, vamos a ir a ver a tus amigos —Stiles tomó su mano y lo condujo hacia la puerta.

—Stiles, espera —Derek se queda parado y Stiles se da la vuelta para encararlo— Gracias —le susurra presionando sus labios junto a los de Stiles, en un casto beso tan suave como una pluma.

—Es un placer Der —susurra Stiles presionando sus dedos suavemente sobre sus labios.

—Bien, ahora vamos a ver a mis amigos —dice bruscamente, empujando a Stiles hacia atrás.

—Lo que quieras, lobo amargado —se burla Stiles, colocándole un brazo sobre sus hombros, y llevándolo hacia el auto—, lo que quieras.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la traductora;
> 
> Uff, al fin lo terminé :D Yo amé este OS mucho cuando lo leí. Stiles es mi héroe, mi terroncito de azúcar ♥. Ahh~ Y Derek es un completo hamorsh~
> 
> Bueno; creo que en el OS se entiende lo que está pasando, pero por si aún le quedan dudas pues aquí les dejo algunas cosas;
> 
> •Al parecer los omegas en este mundo son lo más bajo, y son tratados como menos. Derek (al igual que Erica y Isaac) iba a ser subastado por su propietaria (Kate), quien le ha hecho cosas terribles, desde violaciones, golpes, daño psicológico a la par que emocional, de allí el que Derek sea de esa forma tan desconfiada, y sumisa a la vez y que se espere a que Stiles lo reprenda, castigue o golpee por algo incorrecto que haya hecho, puesto que —aparentemente— los alfas no suelen ser como Stiles, lo que a Derek le resulta extraño.
> 
> En fin, cualquier duda me preguntan, ¿sí? ¡Y pasen por el fic original y déjenle amor a la autora! :3
> 
> Nos leemos pronto. Estoy trabajando en una traducción de un OS más largo y con limón (y no me refiero a la fruta XD), por lo que me estoy tardando más de lo acordado. Pero es que es tan gracioso y sexy que vale la pena *w*
> 
> Bueno, ahora sí;
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!
> 
> Besitos~ ♥


End file.
